ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Kawagoe Kei
Kawagoe Kei, commonly referred as K''' (ケー), was a member of Farmless City's S.K.A.T. Team; who came into conflict with Vice during his first appearance in the 21st century, over the destruction of the car and weapons that compensated for his numerous insecurities, but he was able to obtain part of Vice's severed arm to become his master in the 21st century. In the 12th Century, K was '''Emperor Kotsutsubo Katamari of Japan, engaged to Lady Gekko before being overthrown by the bandit Yamato, which lead him to met Vice and became his master thereafter. Appearance For a man of his age, he is relatively tall and, despite his numerous years of training, he remains a man of rather unimpressive, skinny build. His facial features comprise simply of significantly long dark, unkempt hair and a pair of prominent buck teeth, which are arguably his most obtrusive characteristic. His poor eye sight requires the constant compensation of his glasses, resulting in it being an extreme rarity of observing him without them, even when donning his full combat equipment. Being a man of modest means, K's casual clothing consists of basic jeans, with upturned bottoms, and a plain unbranded dark t-shirt. When undertaking actions that require Vice's involvement, K's outfit changes considerably. During such circumstances he is typically displayed wearing a large black trench coat, joined using a single button, that serves to conceal a large portion of his form. The jacket itself is embellished with a large white "K" on its back and is often paired with an equally long white scarf, tied so that the remaining ends both appear centrally at the front. Brief glimpses of the obscured clothes, reveal that he wears a white t-shirt, featuring a large "K" at its center, dark trousers and a pair of dark loafers. During his active service as a member of the S.K.A.T unit, he wears cloth and items classed as heavy tactical gear, normally reserved for operations that demand the need for armed response. Much like other members of the unit, this equipment composes of body armor, including pads for the joints and a bullet-proof vest, that is subsequently worn over a military jacket and combat pants. A reinforced helmet and combat boots are also an essential component of the uniform. K's past incarnation of a 12th century Japanese emperor, who was well reputed for essentially doing nothing, remains relatively the same in appearance, with only his clothes changing dramatically between the two periods. The clothes he wears are an apparent representation of the current status he has obtained and befitting this are constructed solely from the highest quality material available during this period. These clothe consist primarily from an ornately decorated kimono, with the exterior robe embellished with various skeletal figures, which unusually seem to feature a Mexican origin in their styling. After time traveling to the 1940s and staying there for three years, K's appearance remains mostly the same, expect his hair grown longer and become a lighter color. K now wears a dark suit with long sleeves jacket with large, pointed shoulder pads with dark pants, high-heeled boots, and wears a pair of dark sunglasses.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 41 For K's ICON suit, his clothes take the form of a dark pair of long boxer shorts with a tomoe pattern and a dark shawl around his shoulders, leaving his torso bared, and wears no shoes. Gallery K_(Casual).jpg|K (Casual) K_in_uniform.jpg|K in S.K.A.T gear K12thCentury.png|Emperor Kotsutsubo Older K.jpg|35-year-old K ICON_SUIT_K.jpg|K's ICON Suit Personality He is described as a man who dreams of being evil and a short-tempered person of low caliber, evident that he gets flustered he doesn't know what's happening and starts panicking very frequently throughout the series. K had already developed numerous significant insecurities centered around his weak body and equally weak mind, that he compensates for through his beloved special vehicle and weapons, that represented his identity and power respectively. He has an odd habit of posing with his wrists and ankles crossed while saying "So crazy" and other variations. After that fateful day when these components where destroyed during Vice's initial conflict of the 21st century, K resolute that he would obtain this power, so he could continue to "live everyday just playing around". This sentiment even traverses the centuries, where the luxury afforded to him by being an emperor allowed K's past incarnation to live according to this fundamental value. Currently, K is unemployed and lives off money from his grandmother. As stated by Vice, his consumption of everything eventually leads to ruins to everything and everyone around him, something that happened in K's past life; therefore, this behavior makes him a good partner for the evil dôji. Due to his disgusting behavior and appearance, many people openly expressed a strong dislike towards K, even by his own allies and is only tolerated by them because his position as Vice's master. The only person that truly loves K is his grandmother, who raised him since he was child and sought to teach him good morals. K's grandmother has a profound impact on K and it is her teachings that makes him realize what it means to be "good", which in turns compels him to abandon his dream of global domination and allied with The Good Dôji Club to stop Roger Dunstan. However, K's incompetence remains intact after the One Hundred Machine Funeral and still relies on his grandmother for financial support. Relationships Vice K has been Vice's master throughout centuries the series has occurred, with their first meeting in The 12th Century. In The 21st Century, their first encounter pitted the two in direct conflict against each other, but K's overwhelming desires for power eventually resulted in him becoming Vice's master. As Vice is the ultimate Karakuri Dôji of "evil", it is K's responsibility to direct him in the true nature of evil and it is this subsequent partnership that allows him to unlock the true potential of his abilities. However, Vice's superiority complex often leaves him taking the dominant role, and K is very fearful of him. K displays some insecurity about being Vice's master, after hearing that his plans to be a ruler could just be reset by Dunstan after the One Hundred Machine Funeral, and has a fear of Vice's Noh power, Incompetence. At the end of the series, K and Vice's relationship has notably improved; though Vice is still rather abrasive towards K, he starts treating him with a little more kindness as they continues to live together at his apartment. Abilities Due largely to his training as a former member of the S.K.A.T unit, K is proficient in limited aspects of advanced driving techniques and forms of combat, whether it is armed or unarmed. However, this is severely restricted because of his general demeanor and lack of physical strength, meaning his skills often leave much to be desired of. Trivia *Since he was a child, K enjoys music and his interest in it have resulted in him developing some skill at playing the guitar, but he has seldom displayed playing. *His e-mail is HELL666.XXXDEATH-DEVIL.APOCALYSE-ROCKSTAR@XXX.jp This long email reflects both his musical interest and his position as Vice's master. *According to his character profile, his favorite things are motorcycles and heavy metal. He also has a great love for ox carts in his past life, which is also a form of transportation. References Category:Characters Category:Male